


Teeth

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Because that's what I want out of life, Biting, Hurt Obi-Wan, I tag it Codywan, M/M, Obi-Wan Always Gets Into Things He Shouldnt, The Codywan is certainly not explicit, ambiguous ending, fangs, obi-wan whump, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: He couldn’t sleep. Something told him that if he did, the odds of him waking again would be very slim.Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt 8: Biting
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Another BTHB, though this one is a bit shorter :) 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! :D Please R and R, let me know what you think
> 
> Find me and my Bingo card on tumblr at this same name. My requests are most certainly open :)

Whatever the creature was that had ahold of him, it wasn’t human. The form it took was barely more than a shadow, crisscrossing in the spaces of his vision until he through perhaps he could get a better look at it. Multiple eyes blinked every so often through heavy, multi-lidded eyes that seemed to protect it from even the weak light that filtered through the tree canopy. It had been days since he’d seen the light of the sun—this planet was in perpetual darkness from the shadow of its own moon, a perfect location for a Separatist Base and for a creature like this to thrive.

It moved closer, a whisper against the leaf litter that decorated the ground. It must have been this planet’s semblance of an autumn, and though most of the forest that they had been tramping through was thick with evergreen trees the thin, crackling leaves here hinted at some sort of seasonal change.

He tested the cords of braided vines that had been wrapped around him, keeping him tight to the tree, but there was no give in them. The creature blinked as he shifted, its eyes closing and opening in a consecutive motion so there was never a moment that it didn’t have its gaze fixed on him. It’s eyes were blank, no pupils or slits giving away the exact trace of its vision, but he could feel the weight of its gaze.

It matched the heavy weight in his muscles which he assumed held the answer as to how he had gotten here. He had been sleeping, last he knew, his sleeping bag tied into one of the trees in the thick canopy above as Longshot kept watch. Now he was here and felt, though he could not tell from the light pattern, as though he had been sleeping a very long time with none of the rest amounting to much. He wanted to sleep now, his body was begging him too actually, though the force was pricking unpleasantly in his mind. He couldn’t sleep. Something told him that if he did, the odds of him waking again would be very slim.

A pair of fingers touched his chest, the only exposed patch of skin on his torso. They were light and cold, feeling almost brittle as they prodded gently. “Hello,” He said, not sure what inspired him to speak. It startled the creature, who dashed further back so that he lost sight of it for a moment. It’s motion away let him see more clearly and he saw the outline of another person, tied similarly to the next tree over. Then another. And, four down, another that was dangling oddly in its restraints.

“General?” It wasn’t the creature that spoke, but the other person. With his mind so slowed, it took him a moment to recognize it as Cody, but the realization did nothing to help his nerves.

“Teeth.” Cody said, or at least Obi-Wan thought he did. The sound was muffled by the creature’s reappearance, this time the pressure of its fingers on his chest more insistent.

“Excuse me,” He said trying to get its attention as it pulled his tunic open, revealing this skin over his heart. Everything in him was screaming that this was going to end badly, that he had to stop it before it did whatever it was planning. It pressed its brittle fingers to where he knew his heart was beating just below the skin, as if it were probing to be certain. “Is there something I can help you with?” He asked, and its eyes blinked at him again, the creatures head turning to one side.

It’s mouth opened then and for a moment, he thought it was going to speak to him after all. Then he could see its fangs, extending slowly from its jaw. They weren’t long, but they were sharp, the same black as the creature’s skin, and the only teeth he could see in its mouth. He could do nothing but blink in horror at the sight, pulling fruitlessly at his restraints as every instinct screamed at him to get away from it.

Before he could move, the creature contorted its body again, more arms appearing from its torso as it crawled over his body in whispery, icy movements that he could feel just barely through his clothes. He opened his mouth to speak again, the sound never forming as its fangs sank into his chest, just over his heart.

For a moment, there was nothing. Nothing but identical, sharp stabs of pain from the bite. And then he couldn’t move. First his neck, which made his eyes fix forward on that fourth tree with the oddly dangling shape. Then his arms that slackened against his restraints. Then his legs that he hadn’t realized were digging hard into the leaves. Then every part of him felt so cold that it burned, spreading from his chest to his guts to extremities until the his hearing started to fade, the only sound in his ear the beating of his own heart as it spread whatever venom had just been injected into him.

He couldn’t blink, could barely breathe in air through the gap of his lips as his lungs worked to keep him conscious. The creature moved back, mouth soaked with blood. As he watched, the creature fixing its eyes on his again, a tongue snaked out of its lips and it cleaned the blood from its face in one swipe, drops of it splattering to the forest floor.

He could feel his vision going gray, spots forming in front of his eyes, the brightest bits of light he had had soon. The creature moved away from him, and though he couldn’t trace its motions any longer, it had to be moving to Cody. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t warn him. Teeth. That is what Cody had said. Had it already done this to him then? How long would it keep doing this?

The only thing he could look at was that final tree with the oddly hanging body. As exhaustion swept through him, vision going black, he realized that though it seemed bound by its arms and midsection like he was, it wasn’t a body at all. Stripped to the bone, no signs of the flesh on the forest floor surrounding it, it was merely a skeleton. 


End file.
